Tyros (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
of Galactus | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Terry Shoemaker | First = Iron Man Vol 2 10 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on Terrax, former herald of Galactus. In this pocket dimension, Terrax would also be a herald of Galactus. Terrax's past is unknown. In his first recorded appearance his was the prisoner on a planet of savages, bound by uru metal. However, getting a call from Galactus to return to him he was able to break free and join with his master. Terrax was sent to Earth to prepare the planet for the arrival of Galactus. There he would clash with the Fantastic Four, who would have great trouble defeating him. The fight would be ended by the arrival of his fellow heralds Firelord, Plasma and Silver Surfer who would take him back to Galactus to gather terraformers to help Galactus consume the Earth. Terrax would defend the converter that Galactus planted in Central Park. When the surviving heroes would regroup to stop Galactus with Reed's absorption device Terrax would attack them directly leading to a battle against the Thing. The siphoning device would work leading the Terrax being easily defeated by the Thing, allowing the other survivors to destroy the converter device. Ben would attempt to use the siphon device on Galactus, and get stripped of his powers for his trouble. The revived Terrax would then kill both Ben and the Black Panther in one fell swoop. Terrax would then have his powers absorbed by Dr. Doom in a failed attempt to fight Galactus directly. When Doom failed at saving the Earth, he would travel back in time to try and prevent the tragedy from occurring. He would travel back in time three times, each time causing events to happen differently. The second time around, Terrax would bring a Terraformer to Tokyo where he would clash with the Captain America, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Thor and Wasp. They would succeed in killing Terrax and destroy the terraformer but not without losing Hawkeye and the Wasp in battle. In Doom's third travel back in time, Terrax would succeed in killing the Fantastic Four before going to Attilan with a terraformer. There he would battle She-Hulk and Thor, Thor ultimately killing Terrax with a single blow to the head with his hammer. In the final travel back in time, Terrax would be prevented from killing the Fantastic Four, being knocked out by a blow from Thor and the Hulk. His ultimate fate following the defeat of Galactus remains unrevealed. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Cosmic Category:Heroes Reborn